Angelical
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: AU escolar. Dean Winchester, adolescente furioso con la vida, encuentra de repente algo que lo tranquiliza. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Angelical

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Disclaimer: Escrito sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

Todos los adolescentes cargan consigo su propio generador de ira contra el mundo. Eso que los hace azotar puertas, gritar por estupideces y cosas así. No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, salvo cruzar los dedos y esperar a que se les pase o que puedan enfocar su energía en algo productivo.

Dean estaba por alcanzar la masa crítica. Desde unos meses para acá, cuando su padre, John Winchester, cazador y trabajador eventual de lo que sea y donde encontrara que hacer, decidió que era suficiente de vagar de un lado para otro, y buscó un lugar para establecerse.

Hasta entonces, Dean, el mayor de los dos hijos del cazador, con sus 15 años cumplidos, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su vida. Carreteras infinitas, moteles de paso donde nunca había tenido que tender una cama, ni levantar un papel, comida chatarra a todas horas y esa adictiva incertidumbre de no saber dónde iba a amanecer o quien podría estarlos esperando en una de tantas paradas en el camino.

Todo se desarrolló de manera bastante normal. Dean y su hermano menor Sam, un enano de cabello castaño al que le llevaba dos años, se habían quedado en casa de Bobby Singer, un amigo de su padre. Su estancia se prolongó un poco más que de costumbre, mientras el jefe Winchester arreglaba asuntos misteriosos.

Y un día llegó John, les ordenó que empacaran, los subió al auto – un enorme Chevy Impala, negro, modelo 67, que Dean esperaba tener permiso de manejar pronto -, y tras unos minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa desconocida. Sin más trámite, su padre les dijo que ahí es donde vivirían a partir de ese momento.

Si buscaba darles la sorpresa de su vida, lo consiguió, aunque por diferentes razones. Para Sam, la Navidad se adelantó ese año. Una casa. Su propia habitación. Por fin permanecer el tiempo suficiente en un lugar para hacer amigos…

En lo que Dean se recuperaba de la estupefacción, el menor se dirigió a toda carrera a la casa. Tenía pocos muebles, y olía a humedad, pero su padre le dijo que eso se arreglaba con el tiempo, y que no necesitaban más para empezar. John sonrió al escuchar a su hijo pequeño entusiasmado y haciendo planes. Pero la alegría se le apagó un poco al ver la expresión de su hijo mayor.

Traicionado.

Aparte de tener que asimilar el importante cambio en su estilo de vida, Dean no podía creer, ni perdonar, que su padre no le hubiera preguntado. Se suponía que él tendría voz y voto en las grandes decisiones, y simplemente lo había ignorado. Pudo haberle dicho que la idea era una estupidez, o tal vez pudo estar de acuerdo. Pero ahora nunca lo sabrían.

Tras la sorpresa y la decepción, ahora sólo quedaba el enojo, y el muchacho comenzó a repartir odio a sus alrededores. Hacía cada ladrillo de la casa por el simple hecho de existir. A su padre por ocultarle el plan. Contra Sam porque su ruidosa alegría era un insulto personal. Hasta a Bobby le tocó su sabrosa dotación, por no contarle lo que sabía al respecto. Dean odió cada mueble que su padre metió de a poco a la casa. Manifestó su descontento al no ocuparse ni de la habitación que le asignaron, importándole muy poco dormir en un colchón, con una cobija, y su ropa, ya sea la sucia o la limpia, apilada en un rincón. John decidió esperar a que el berrinche se le pasara. Preparado para intervenir con la fuerza física si al muchacho le daba por pasarse de listo.

El inicio de las clases sólo sirvió para distribuir más odio desde sus inagotables reservas internas. No quería ir a la escuela, pero no pudo evitar que su padre lo subiera al auto a empujones. John sabía que de tener que irse solo, lo más probable era que nunca entrara. Así que decidió asegurarse de que por lo menos cruzara la puerta. Si se escapaba, tendría un pretexto para darle el correctivo que se estaba buscando.

Dean arrastró los pies por el pasillo de la estúpida escuela, hacía el maldito casillero que le correspondía. Mientras aventaba sus cosas al interior, le echó un vistazo irritado a sus alrededores y vio al ángel.

Venía caminando por el pasillo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A cada paso, los sonidos característicos de una escuela atestada se fueron apagando, todos los presentes se desvanecieron, y se quedaron ellos dos en un amplio espacio vacío. Dean no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a los ojos más azules del mundo, esa piel blanca, y el desordenado cabello oscuro. El ángel se detuvo, y llevó a cabo la inverosímil tarea de abrir el casillero que quedaba justo frente al del fornido joven pecoso.

En ese momento se escuchó un estrepito. A Dean se le habían caído todas sus cosas sobre el pie. El ruido y la gente regresaron, y el muchacho se apresuró a agacharse para recoger su desastre. Echó miradas furtivas a su alrededor. Al parecer nadie notó como se había quedado con la boca abierta un rato. Tomó lo que creía que iba a necesitar, porque en ese momento no estaba seguro ni de cómo se llamaba, y se apresuró a buscar un mejor punto de observación.

Encontró un oportuno armario para escobas, y se coló dentro. Una vez ahí, procuró tranquilizar su corazón, y, armándose de valor, echó un vistazo. El ángel seguía ahí, y Dean comenzó a tomar nota de los detalles para confirmar que no era un invento de su imaginación. Vestía ropa oscura, aunque a Dean le daba lo mismo, lo importante era el cuerpo dentro de ellas, el cual era esbelto y elegante. Bonitas caderas, aunque el pantalón holgado no permitía apreciar mucho. Parecía que hablaba con alguien más, un chico de cabello rubio.

El ángel tomó un par de cosas del casillero, lo cerró y comenzó a caminar en dirección del armario de escobas. Dean lo vio pasar cerca, apreció fugazmente su perfil y se le detuvo el corazón. No estaba preparado para ver esos ojos azules tan cerca. Bajó la mirada a su perfecta nariz, y carnosos labios, hechos para ser besados.

De repente, Dean tenía clara su meta en la vida. Hacer suyo a ese ángel y amarlo de la mejor manera posible. Nada más tenía que trazar un plan.

Sonó el timbre. Dean se forzó a mantener la cabeza fría mientras se dirigía a su primera clase. Tenía que actuar con normalidad, y procurar no hacer nada que provocara su salida de la escuela, y por lo tanto, perder el casillero mejor ubicado del mundo. Por lo menos hasta tener al ángel bien seguro en su casa.

Llegó a su salón empujando indiscriminadamente a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, y por supuesto, oh, planes del universo, el ángel se encontraba ahí. Dean se congeló en la entrada. El resto de la clase lo miró, él murmuró una disculpa y buscó el asiento más alejado, porque se conocía a si mismo.

Un par de chicas le sonrieron y eso le dio confianza. Claro, sólo tenía que poner en práctica el viejo encanto Winchester, y el ángel se dejaría caer en sus brazos.

Diablos, la idea lo hizo ruborizarse. Se concentró más de la cuenta en las clases de ese día, para olvidar que su objetivo se encontraba en el mismo salón. Casi perforó el pizarrón con su súper vista forzándose a no desviar la mirada.

Para el almuerzo, la situación no había mejorado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Dean se sintió rematadamente estúpido sosteniendo su charola, frente a una mesa en el comedor.

- ¡Por supuesto! – fue la entusiasmada respuesta. La chica pelirroja le hizo un espacio, y Dean hizo un esfuerzo para recordar su nombre.

- Gracias… ¿Anna?

Ella asintió complacida, y procedió a presentarle a los demás. Gabriel, Ash, Jo, y Chuck. El grupo le hizo muchas preguntas, que él respondió con tan buena disposición que se sorprendió a sí mismo. No le costó trabajo integrarse. Sirvió para que se relajara un rato. A la salida de la escuela ya era un ser casi normal de nuevo, y tenía amigos. Eso no evitó que John, al preguntarle en casa cómo le había ido, lo mirara de modo sospechoso ante su respuesta ("bien"), y sus ojos de borrego loco.

Después se fueron notando los cambios. Dean dejó de quejarse como por arte de magia, y procuró mantenerse ocupado en sus ratos libres para distraerse, pero eso no evitó que se convirtiera en un acechador profesional. A la semana ya había memorizado la rutina del ángel, y se las ingeniaba para echarle frecuentes vistazos discretos, sin importar que sus nuevos amigos lo acompañaran. Y todos los días antes de salir a la escuela, se mentalizaba para poder dirigirle la palabra a su presa. Siempre fallaba.

Nunca le había pasado. Por lo general, cuando una chica le gustaba, solo necesitaba acercarse, sonreír, y la tenía en la bolsa. Ya había intentado presentarse ante al ángel y siempre terminaba dando una vuelta en u, metros antes de llegar, como si topara con un muro invisible. Tampoco lo convencían sus propias frases de entrada. Hasta ahora no había pasado de intentar decirle: "Hola, soy Dean Winchester, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?" lo que era lamentable. Para empeorarlo, estaba seguro de que lo que en realidad le diría sería algo como: "Hola, soy Dean Winchester ¿puedo meter mi lengua en tu garganta?"

Necesitaba más información sobre la hermosa criatura antes de volverse loco, pero aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacer preguntas sobre el ángel entre su nuevo circulo. Hasta ahora sabía cosas como que era puntual como un reloj, las camisas a cuadros azules se le veían bien, llevaba su propio almuerzo, su casillero estaba muy ordenado cercano a la manía, iba al taller de carpintería… y un chico rubio lo seguía como si fuera su sombra. Cada vez que recordaba ese último detalle, le entraban unas ansias homicidas. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo y con qué derecho se la pasaba pegado del ángel? Llegaban juntos y se iban juntos. El rubiecito hablaba en voz alta, con un acento ligeramente extranjero, y reía a carcajadas de algo que Dean nunca alcanzaba a escuchar. El ángel, por su parte, era mucho más callado y tenía una sonrisa dulce y discreta, que daban ganas de mordérsela las pocas veces que se dignaba a mostrarla al mundo.

Esa vez, Dean encontró al ángel en la biblioteca. El profesor Uriel les había dejado una tarea que merecía estar catalogada como un crimen, y hasta alguien tan enfermo de amor unilateral tenía que hacer tierra un rato. Se encaminó a los estantes con resignación, y al dar la vuelta en un estrecho pasillo, su día mejoró súbitamente, y una fracción de segundo después, el corazón se le arrugó como un acordeón.

El ángel tenía la naricita metida en un libro, y sus ojos mostraban una profunda concentración, al grado de que no parecía darse cuenta de que el chico rubio lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, y leía con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro.

Fue el horror lo que hizo que un sonido estrangulado saliera de su garganta. El ángel no lo escuchó, pero Rubiecito si. Miró a Dean, y lo que vio en su cara debió ser tan alarmante que estrechó su abrazo mientras no le quitaba la mirada, como si esperara un ataque.

Los ojos del ángel hacían pensar a Dean en pequeños fragmentos de paraíso. Para describir los ojos del otro muchacho se necesitaban palabras como hielo, acero e instrumental quirúrgico. El ángel retiró la mirada del libro al sentir el incremento de presión, y alzó la vista con curiosidad. Se encontró con un pequeño duelo de voluntades.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

- Nada importante cariño – lo tranquilizó el chico rubio -. Sigue leyendo.

Dean se sintió enfermo nada más de escucharlo. El tono intimo, el apodo cariñoso. Por su puesto, había que ser un completo estúpido para suponer que su hermoso ángel estaría disponible, esperando a que llegara para llevárselo a casa. Lo peor era que no podía soportar verlo en brazos de semejante imbécil. ¿Qué merito había hecho para conquistarlo? ¿Se lo iba a quedar simplemente por haber llegado antes? ¿Por aprovechar que Dean estaba lejos y no sabía que alguien así existía? El chico pecoso ya estaba pensando como declararle la guerra, pero lo voz del ángel lo distrajo, para alivio de la humanidad.

- ¿Eres nuevo, verdad? Llegaste a la escuela en este curso.

¡Si! Ha notado tu presencia. Ahora pon atención, Winchester. Vas a empezar a hablar con un ángel, es la oportunidad que has estado esperando. No, por lo más sagrado, no tienes permitido echarlo a perder.

Así es – respondió, con una enorme sonrisa que no pudo ocultar -. Soy Dean Winchester – le tendió la mano, procurando morderse la lengua para no añadir nada más.

El ángel iba a corresponder el gesto, pero la mano de Rubiecito lo detuvo por la muñeca.

- Bastian – gruñó el ángel, y a Dean le pareció algo muy sexy.

- No sabemos donde ha estado – le respondió el otro. Su acento bastaba para indicar que esa mano le parecía algo muy poco higiénico.

El ángel consiguió soltarse y estrechar la mano que Dean aun le ofrecía. ¡Ja! Toma eso, Rubiecito.

- Tendrás que disculparlo. Mi nombre es Castiel Novak, y él – indicó a su acompañante -, es mi hermano, Balthazar. A veces se comporta muy protector.

Dean abrió la boca, aunque en realidad no se le ocurría nada que decir. Miró a uno y otro.

- ¿Hermano?

Se detuvo a mirarlos más despacio. Uno era rubio, y el otro castaño. Aunque los ojos de los dos eran azules, se trataba de tonos distintos. Tenían la misma estatura, pero la complexión de ambos ya estaba tomando caminos separados y bien definidos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, podía ver cierto aire de familia que no había notado, y era más bien sutil. Pero existía.

- Nueve meses con mis tobillos alrededor de tu cuello – suspiró Balthazar, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de su hermano -. Debió haber sido hermoso, lástima que no nos acordamos.

Castiel alzó una ceja, extrañado.

- Tendríamos que haber sido gemelos idénticos para eso. Somos mellizos, y cada uno estaba…

Balthazar lo interrumpió, pinchándole el costado.

- Por favor Cassie, no me aburras con detalles.

Dean guardó silencio, pensando que las expresiones "mis tobillos alrededor de tu cuello" y "gemelos idénticos" no deberían alterarlo tanto. Tampoco la simple cortesía de darle la mano al presentarse. Pero es que sus manos eran realmente bonitas, y se había sentido genial.

- ¿Viniste a hacer la tarea del profesor Uriel? – preguntó Castiel, ajeno por completo a que Dean quería volver a tomarle la mano y jamás soltarla.

- Si, bueno. Quiero terminarla en algún momento del presente siglo. Lo mejor es darse prisa.

Un rato después, Dean, quien no ansiaba más que respirar el mismo aire que Castiel, se encontraba haciendo la tarea junto a él, y hablando sin que le temblara la voz. Deberían de darle una medalla por mostrar tanta resistencia. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que Balthazar seguía mirándolo como si deseara que le pasaran los mayores horrores posibles.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca, a Dean podía ocurrirle una de dos: el objeto de su afecto podía bajar al nivel de los mortales corrientes y molientes, y el muchacho decidía que a final de cuentas no era tan maravilloso… o podía revelar alguna otra característica adorable que ayudara a que Dean se encaprichara más.

Castiel se pasaba continuamente la lengua sobre los labios. Y a Dean se le hacía agua la boca nada más de verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Angelical  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Cas  
Disclaimer: Escrito sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.

El Sr. Morningstar, director de la escuela "Harry S. Truman", avanzaba por el pasillo hecho una furia. Algún gracioso había decidido sabotear el laboratorio de computo, y ahora cada que se encendían las maquinas se escuchaba el orgasmo fingido de Meg Ryan en "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally". No había manera de quitarlo, y los controles de volumen de TODAS las maquinas habían desaparecido.

Regañó al profesor y al encargado. Ambos se pusieron a trabajar para resolver el problema, desconectaron las bocinas, pero cada que las volvían a poner para saber si tenían éxito, el maldito ruido volvía a sonar. Tuvieron que pedir ayuda externa de amigos y colegas. El director se enfureció y terminó gritándoles. ¿Cómo era posible que algún delincuente juvenil ocioso supiera más de computadoras que el profesor que impartía la materia? Ahora no sabía con quien estaba más molesto.

Uno de los responsables del asunto lo vio pasar rumbo a su oficina, sonrió y le dio una enorme mordida a una barra de chocolate.

- ¿Nunca dejas de comer dulces, Gabe?

Gabriel se encogió de hombros. A Dean le sorprendía que aun conservara todos sus dientes. Siempre llevaba caramelos en los bolsillos, galletas en el morral, y bebía grandes cantidades de refresco de sabores. Pero había notado que comía chocolate en ocasiones especiales, aunque hasta ahora no había sabido deducir cuales eran.

- Te vi hablando con los Novak en la biblioteca.

Dean se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Algún problema con eso?

- No, nada más es extraño. Son muy cerrados, no se juntan con nadie, ni siquiera con la familia – reflexionó -. Bueno, Balthy hace el intento, hasta ha tenido un par de novias, pero no le duran mucho.

- ¿Por qué habla así?

Gabriel se echó a reír.

- Ah, ¿te refieres al acento? Nada más lo hace para molestar.

Dean de verdad lo intentó. Sintió que necesitaba ser sutil. Si Castiel no hacía amigos con facilidad podía deberse a que era tímido, frágil, y posiblemente estaba dominado por su hermano.

Pero su propia naturaleza se lo impedía. No podía controlar las grandes cantidades de felicidad que le causaba la simple presencia de su ángel. Sonreía como idiota, y le parecía que a Castiel le asustaba un poco ver tantos dientes juntos. Le daba palmaditas en el hombro cuando se encontraban, y se arrepentía dos segundos después por haberlo golpeado tan fuerte. Seguro de que pudo haberlo tirado. Para tratar de compensarlo se ofrecía a cargarle la mochila, y Castiel lo miraba como si pensara que planeaba huir con ella.

Además estaba Balthazar, quien lo consideraba el bruto más patoso de la historia, y no tenía problemas en dejarlo bien claro.

- Dean, ¿me vas a decir quién es? – le preguntó Sam una tarde al regresar de la escuela, después de verlo darse un par de topes contra la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Quién qué? – preguntó Dean, hundiéndose en la silla.

- La chica a la que estas cazando – hasta ahora, el menor suponía, de manera bastante acertada, que Dean consideraba a las chicas como presas, y solo buscaba divertirse conquistándolas. Pero esta debía ser todo un reto, porque el joven pecoso ya llevaba bastante tiempo en su empeño, sin resultados.

- ¡NO ES UNA CHICA!

Oh, diablos.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Por increíble que parezca, el género de Castiel era lo último en que Dean había pensado. Claro que al considerarlo un ángel solía tratarlo como… bueno… un ÉL. Pero se había aferrado tanto a la idea de que era un ser celestial, que no lo clasificó según su sexo, porque los ángeles no tienen, hasta donde se supone. Además, era difícil recordar si tenía, por ejemplo, pechos, cuando no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez su familia no lo vería de la misma manera.

- Lo que quiero decir – Dean echaba chispas, ¿quién rayos era este enano para cuestionarlo? -, es que no es una chica CUALQUIERA. Es especial.

- ¿Por llevar todo este tiempo dándote calabazas? ¿Eso es lo que la hace especial?

- Para tu información, no es porque no quiera. Su maldito hermano no se le quita de encima.

Cada día odiaba un poco más a Balthazar. Pero tenía que contener las ganas de romperle la cara, porque no podía hacerle eso al hermano de su ángel, mucho menos enfrente de él. Y no había oportunidad de hacerle nada a sus espaldas, porque SIEMPRE estaban juntos. Excepto en el taller de carpintería, y Dean no había encontrado cupo. Además, sería difícil intentar algo en medio de un escándalo de sierras y martillos, con el riesgo permanente de rebanarse los dedos.

Así que procuraba no darse por enterado cada vez que el rubiecito le decía a Castiel, "mira, es el Gorila sin Pelo". O cuando sus ojos de hielo lo miraban con burla cada vez que cometía una de sus torpezas y retrocedía. Ni cuando se alejaba lo suficiente y miraba a Balthazar murmurar al oído de su hermano, descalificándolo con toda seguridad.

Y eso de "no se le quita de encima" era literal. Balthazar parecía tener como único propósito en la vida acomodarle el cabello rebelde a su hermano, lo que por supuesto era una actividad de tiempo completo. También era perfectamente normal verlos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, o sentados uno al lado del otro en clase, pasándose los apuntes. Lo peor era cuando el rubio aferraba la cintura de Castiel, podía quedarse así durante un rato bastante largo.

El tiempo que Dean no empleaba para planear como acercarse a Castiel, lo utilizaba para idear destinos horribles para Balthazar. Y estaba plenamente correspondido.

Pero ya tenía que dar un paso hacia adelante e invitar a Castiel a algún lado. Hermano insoportable o no. Y en eso reflexionaba precisamente cuando se topó en un pasillo con el centro de sus pensamientos. Castiel no pareció sorprendido de verlo, más bien, aliviado.

- ¿Dean?

El ángel se veía extraño. Dean lo examinó para deducir que tenía de diferente. Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

Balthazar.

Revisó mentalmente la agenda de Castiel, que a veces parecía más importante que la suya propia. Cas debía estar en camino para el taller de carpintería. Su hermano utilizaba el tiempo para dar vueltas por ahí. Pero esta no era la ruta más corta, y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde…

- ¿Dean? – repitió. El joven pecoso se pateo mentalmente. Seguro que se quedó babeando como un imbécil, igual que la primera vez.

- ¿Si? Dime.

- Necesito un favor…

¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡El mundo entero! ¡La luna y el sol! ¡La Vía Láctea! ¡En un plato! ¡Con cereal y fruta picada!

- ¡Claro! – respondió Dean con una enorme sonrisa. Castiel retrocedió un poco, pero se animó a hablar.

- Hay un estreno que me interesa este fin de semana, y a mi hermano no le gustan ese tipo de películas. No quiero ir solo, así que me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme.

Dioses. Acababa de concederle un deseo, y todavía se preguntaba si lo acompañaría. Era tan dulce.

- Me encantaría.

Castiel mostro una de sus sonrisas discretas. Mientras se ponían de acuerdo en la fecha y hora e intercambiaban teléfonos, Dean se preguntó cómo sería hacerlo reír.

Balthazar tenía una expresión de horror cuando su mellizo terminó de contarle sus planes para el fin de semana.

- ¿Vas a ir al cine… con el gorila sin pelo?

- Se llama Dean – respondió con calma, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora. A su tarea le faltaban solo un par de párrafos. Y una revisión minuciosa.

- No importa. No te voy a dejar ir solo con él.

- Me invitó a mí, sería muy grosero llevarte.

- Él ha sido un grosero al invitarte nada mas a ti, debería saber que nosotros siempre estamos juntos.

- No nos vigila las 24 horas, no tiene modo de saberlo.

- Eso crees tú – Balthazar se levantó de la cama de Castiel de un salto. Puso su mejor voz de narrador británico aterrador, y rodeó el cuello de su hermano con los brazos -. Ese sujeto tan siniestro nos ha estado siguiendo, no te das cuenta pero siempre te busca. Cuando te tenga donde quiere, pondrá sus repugnantes garras en tu suave carne y…

- ¡Bastian!

El mellizo rubio resopló.

- ¿Si, James?

Ahí estaba, se habían llamado por sus otros nombres. Siempre lo hacían cuando estaban enojados uno con el otro. Y el gesto decidido de su hermano, le indicó a Balthazar que: a) nada iba a impedir que estuviera un rato con el gorila sin pelo, y b) de hecho, sería mejor que buscara algo que hacer durante las dos horas y algo que durara la película, porque tampoco iba a tolerar que fuera a espiarlo.

Hola! Gracias a GreenEyesSpn y a LiaCollins por sus reviews. Aqui está el segundo capitulo. (Para aclarar dudas, en este fic, John Winchester es un cazador de criaturas NO sobrenaturales XD)


End file.
